


Spider Bites

by Hazil_June



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazil_June/pseuds/Hazil_June
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker is 17 with two super dads.  During the day he is a student and at night, he is Spiderman, flying through the air and taking care of crimes.  His life would be perfect if it wasn't for Deadpool, an older man who keeps hitting on him without knowing his identity.  At first he hates him, but as time goes on, Peter realizes that Wade Wilson is just what he needs.</p><p>M for Mature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Police sirens echoed through the streets of New York in response to a distress call placed only minutes before. The vehicles pulled up rapidly to an abandoned warehouse and the red and blue lights lit up the area. When the uniformed cops burst into the place, they were stunned to see the culprits hanging upside down from the ceiling, held up with what looked like webs of a spider. The victims were sitting dumbfounded on the ground, shocked on what just happened.

The police lowered their guns and looked around to see what else was out of place and nearly shat themselves when they heard a voice. “Took you guys long enough. I was about to play Newton's Cradle with these idiots.” The voice came from a young man off to the side, wearing a skin tight red suit. “You're...” one of the cops started. The young man waved him off. “Yeah, yeah, Spiderman. Now, I got a curfew that I'm supposed to meet so uh...thanks for taking your sweet time, see you next time you're too slow!”

With that said, he shot a web through a broken window and swung out, disappearing and leaving everyone behind. He swung through the air and only stopped when he heard a low beeping. Landing on top of a building in a ran-down neighborhood, Spiderman stopped and pulled thin phone out from his hip. “Dad and Tony will be blah blah blah, you have two more hours before having to return.” he read out loud. “Sweet, thank you Jarvis, you sweet AI you.” He tucked his phone back into the lining of his outfit and positioned himself to head off again. He was stopped by something else.

“Heeeeeeeey! If you'll look at that! Spidey-babe decided to pay little old me a visit.” 

That voice. He knew that voice. His dad and Tony hated that voice and so did he. Peter slowly turned around and sighed seeing another figure in a red suit. “Deadpool.” he groaned. Deadpool walked over and put his hands on his hips. “Is that how you greet the love of your life?” the man asked in a teasing tone. He had to lean over for the whites of their masks to meet. Peter crossed his arms and sighed. “There is no love between us. In fact, I don't know why you talk to me. I swear I've punched you enough times for you to realize I do not LIKE YOU.”

Deadpool, by far, was the most annoying man Peter Parker had ever met. He actually despised him way before meeting him in person because of all the badmouthing he heard around Stark towers. The mercenary had a few run ins with his dad and Tony before and it never ended well. Luckily enough, however, the man never knew that the young Peter Parker was actually Spider-man, the super hero who he always pestered. “I thought those were love hits. Well damn.” he hummed, shrugging and forcibly wrapping an arm around the teen. 

Peter hit him almost instantly and sent him flying ten feet. He hit a generator with a bang and heaved a bit. “Are....ugh....are you sure that those aren't love taps?” he asked, rubbing his ass as he tried to stand. Spiderman popped his knuckled intimidatingly and made him sit back down. “I'm sure they're full of hate. Now why exactly are you bothering me?” he demanded. Deadpool shrugged, “Your ass called to me. It's like to balloons pushed together. Perky and tight. I must touch the booty!” 

He reached over with grabby hands and flinched when Peter rose a hand. “Sorry, I can't help myself. It's technically your fault, though. You shouldn't wear something that tight when you look like that.” he hummed, tilting his head. Peter took a step back, disgusted that he was being checked out. “Ew. Leave me alone. I will get a restraining order against you. Deadpool is not allowed within ten miles of Spider-man.” he threatened.

Deadpool stood up and held up his hands. “Relax, relax, you're too uptight. Makes me want to massage your butt some more.” he hummed, then gasped, “I WAS KIDDING PUT YOUR FISTS DOWN!” When Peter lowered his arms, Deadpool started cracking up. “This is the first time you've done what I told you. Now pull down your pants.” Peter didn't hesitate, he punched him directly across the jaw and rolled his shoulders. “Goodbye. Next time you see me, ignore me.” he spat. With that said, he shot out a web and jumped off the building.

Deadpool sat up in debris and grinned. “He totally wants me.”

{213 days until Peter is 18.}


	2. Discovery

It had been a month since the last time Peter had seen Deadpool. He hoped it was because he got the idea that he didn't want anything to do with him. The teen sat on a couch in the high class living room, flipping through channels on the large, flat-screen television. His dad was across the country doing a mission for SHIELD and Tony was being dragged to several meetings for the company, leaving Peter alone to do what he wanted. “Boring, seen it, not interested...” he muttered listlessly. 

Something on the screen caught his attention, though. It was a live action news story about a man holding a room of hostages with a bomb in his hand. He perked up and listened for where it was before standing up and running to his room. He got into his suit and went off to deal with the problem himself. He wouldn't let a bomb go off in his city if he had a choice about it.

When he arrived, he landed by a group of police men and put his hands on his hips. “So what's going on exactly?” he asked. The police jumped, not knowing he was there. One of them came forward. “A psycho went into the bank to rob it. Now he has about nine hostages and a bomb in his hand that he can detonate every second if we aren't careful.” he explained. Peter nodded and sighed, “I'm guessing its a hand built bomb. Easy enough to disarm. I could do it in elementary school.” 

He shot off again to enter from another opening. As he did, the police officer cupped his hands around the mouth, “I SAID WE NEED TO BE CAREFUL!” Peter didn't hear the last part. He found an opening near the back of the building and slipped in. He dropped into an empty office room and went to a fire escape map. “He should be in this area...so if I sneak in fro-”

“Well if it isn't Spidey-babe!” 

Peter froze in place and felt a vein in his head throb. He slowly turned around and felt anger surge through him. “What the HELL are you doing here?” he asked in a harsh whisper. Deadpool was sitting on a desk, flipping through some dollar bills. “I was just in the neighborhood, got a flash of that ass of yours and decided, hey, it's been a long time since I've said hello.” His mask moved and Peter could tell he was grinning.

“You're going to compromise everything! Get the hell out of here!” he said, feeling slight panic. This man could ruin his well thought out plan and blow the whole place up. Deadpool stood up and shook his head. “Nah, I think I'm going to help you out. I've always dreamed of a whole team up thing with you. We'll fight crime and afterwards have a hot and heavy make out session.” he hummed. Peter clenched his fists and was tempted to beat the shit out of him, but that would have to wait until later.

He groaned and threw his hands up in the air. “Fine. Just....you need to listen to me. Okay? I'm going to distract the guy and I need you to get the hostages OUT.” he instructed, “And before you protest, I need to focus on the criminal because I can defuse the bomb and I'm sure you'll just cut the red one and blow us all up!” He hoped he was smart enough to actually do what he said. He got slight nod from the man and that made him feel slightly better. “Okay....okay just...be quiet...”

Peter led the way, sneaking through the halls and listening to Deadpool creep behind him, lowly humming a tune that sounded like it was from a spy movie. Peter just ignored him and crept to the end of the hall where the hostages were. He nodded at Deadpool before climbing up the wall and over the ceiling. When he was right above the bomber, he spotted a remote in his hand and knew that was the trigger.

With the shot of a single web, he grabbed the remote and retracted it back to him. The bomber looked up with shock then cursed. “Fuck!” He started to jump up to grab Spider-man but was a foot too short. While he was distracted with him, Deadpool started to do his job and get the hostages out, one by one. However, one of them let out a sob and got the attention of the man again. The bomber whirled around and his eyes got wild. “YOU SON OF A BITCH! NO! I WONT LET YOU DO THIS!” he screamed. He tugged a phone out of his pocket and began to dial. 

In that moment, Peter knew he had a second trigger. The bomb was only ten feet away. In a moment of panic, Peter shot over to the door where the hostages were and everything else happened in slow motion. Using his body as a shield for the blast, everything started flying. Glass blew out, the world vibrated, and Spider-man's body was thrown across the room, making him lose consciousness.

 

Half an hour later, Wade was sitting on top of a large building. He was drinking a beer, his mask slightly pulled up for access to his mouth, a taco in his other hand. His feet hung off the ledge and he hummed a song. Three feet away from him, the body of spider-man laid unconscious. Parts of his suit were torn up from the blast and Wade had wrapped up a few of his wounds with what he could actually use. 

He would prefer to take him to get help or to his place, but he didn't know anything about the guy. When he heard a whimper, he looked over and stared to see if he woke up. He didn't. Shrugging, he continued to eat in silence. It wasn't long until he was disturbed by a beeping. Curious, he got up and walked over to the body and heard the sound coming from him. “Oooo is your girlfriend calling?” he asked, laughing. He didn't get a reply.

Wade bent over and happily felt up the guys body until he found the hard metal part that must have been his phone. Pulling it out, he blinked at the caller ID. “Jarvis? I feel like I've heard that name somewhere....” he hummed. Shrugging, he answered it and pressed the phone to his ear. “Yellloooooow?” There was a moment of silence.

“Is Master Peter there?”

Deadpool stood in silence for a moment. Master Peter? So Spider-man was named Peter...and he was rich....Awesome! “Uh yeah, but he went to take a shit. Do you need me to tell him anything?” he asked, smirking. The voice of this Jarvis was familiar too. “Tell him he needs to come home. Curfew is coming up.”

“Curfew? What the...I mean yeah! I'll drive him home. What's the address?”

When he got the address and the call had ended, Wade was staring at the guy with his jaw dropped. “You son of a bitch.” He looked down at the phone's wallpaper and cursed happily. The picture was of Captain America and Iron man, a young brunette in between them, smiling. Spider-man was Peter fucking Parker, adopted son of Steve Rogers who was dating Tony Stark. He was a rich boy who was underage. 

Kneeling beside him, Wade took off spider-mans mask to see the face of Peter. “I guess I really am that stupid. Fuck. You're sexy for a 17 year old. I was almost a pedophile. Well....” he shrugged. He was still attracted to the boy. “Let's get you home.” He threw the limp body over his shoulder and pulled down his mask, whistling a happy song.

{182 days until Peter is 18.}


End file.
